


First Time

by Ruruu137



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Sherlock nervously ask Molly to do things that only couples usually do.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'Early Relationship', I imagined how nervous Sherlock might be when asking Molly out.
> 
> Also, I've mentioned on the post in Tumblr that I might post another one-shot based on the other prompt on the same day. I would love to do it if I have enough time.

* * *

 

 

“Molly?”

 

Molly looked up from the petri dish containing crumbs. Sherlock was randomly fiddling with the focus knobs of the microscope he was using.

 

“Yes, Sherlock?”

 

This was one of the few times Molly had seen a nervous Sherlock.

 

“I was, um…wondering, if you’re…free this Saturday?”

 

Molly frowned. “Why?”

 

He continued to fiddle the knobs. “I was hoping to, er…take you to see a movie.”

 

Molly’s brain nearly stopped working. Slowly she smiled. Teasingly.

 

“Sherlock Holmes,” she gasped his name out as if he had said something scandalous. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Molly almost laughed at the blush on his cheeks.

 

“I mean…isn’t that what…couples do?”

 

Molly’s teasing smile changed into a gentle one. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

 

Sherlock breathed out a sigh of relief. He looked at Molly with a relaxed expression. “So…I pick you up at 6?”

 

“In the evening?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “No, in the morning.”

 

Molly smiled sheepishly. “I thought that maybe you have an entire day planned, other than the movies.”

 

Sherlock frowned in total confusion. “No, why would I do that?”

 

Molly sighed. “Looks like there’re still things you need to learn about being in a relationship.”

 

“Actually,” Sherlock began slowly while returning his gaze to the microscope. “I have been…researching.”

 

“Oh, really?” Molly slowly approached him and stood behind him while he remained seated on the seat. She slowly leaned into Sherlock after he turned to face her, while placing her hands on either side of him against the table, blocking him from escaping ( _if_  he thought of escaping). “And what have you learned, Mr. Holmes?”

 

Sherlock gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbled and Molly couldn’t help but feel aroused at the sight. “A bunch of things, Miss Hooper.” Molly was awed at the calm tone in his voice even though she could see his dilated pupils and feel the heavy breathing against her.

 

Molly leaned closer, bringing her lips close to him. “Like what?”

 

Sherlock actually closed his eyes as their lips barely touched. His voice barely came out in a whisper. “Some couples have affectionate nicknames to each other.”

 

“Are we getting nicknames now?” Molly let out a small giggle at the thought of Sherlock having a cheesy nickname like most couples do.

 

“No, I don’t think so, Miss Hooper.” Sherlock took Molly off guard when he suddenly placed his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Smirking at the surprised squeal coming from her, he gently kissed the corner of her mouth. “Just ‘Sherlock’ and ‘Molly’ is more than enough.”

 

Molly smiled in content. “Whatever you say, Sherlock.” They both leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

 

After several minutes of kissing (and a little bit of tongue-massaging from Sherlock), they pulled away for air. Sherlock leaned his forehead against hers and while breathing deeply, he whispered, “I love you, Molly Hooper.”

 

Molly could not stop herself from wincing as he said that. Sherlock noticed it.

 

“Molly…”

 

“Sherlock.” Molly interrupted him before he could say anything else. “I told you, I would…really appreciate it if you…don’t say those words. To me.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes shone with sadness but he simply nodded. It had been months since the Phone Call, and even though Sherlock had explained the story behind it (and also the reason for his second ‘I love you’ was him basically giving himself into his feelings for her), Molly asked him if he would refrain from using those words on her for the time being. Clearly even now, she was still uncomfortable of hearing those words from him. “Of course, Molly. Sorry, I…forgot.”

 

Molly smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay. We all make mistakes sometimes.”

 

She pulled away and giggled when Sherlock let out a soft growl at the loss of contact. “It’s almost 6. I promised Meena to meet her at the club tonight. I have to clean up, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock sighed in defeat. “Of course. Molly…” He gestured at the petri dish.

 

Guessing his question, Molly slightly turned her head as she walked back towards the petri dish. “No, Sherlock. I’m afraid they’re brick crumbs.”

 

Sherlock let out a huff of disappointment as he realized he had come to a wrong conclusion. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Lestrade on the change in his deductions. Apparently, the aspiring model who was living above the dead victim’s flat had murdered him out of jealousy based on (what he thought as he examined the crime scene) the wood dust. But if it’s brick crumbs…then he had to rule out the model. And bring in the dog walker.

 

Molly was giggling at him as she cleaned up. “Losing your touch, Mr. Holmes?”

 

Sherlock did not seem annoyed at her teasing. “I was too busy thinking of other things. My fault.”

 

“And what were you thinking about?”

 

Sherlock grinned at her. “You, obviously.”

 

She could not help but blush, even as she sarcastically mumbled under her breath, “Obviously.”


End file.
